One more time
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Toujours plus... Il en voulait toujours plus. Il avait voulu faire de lui son objet, maintenant il voulait son âme. Le marquer, le faire siens. Il voulait juste l'obliger à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et pour ça, il lui ferait ça autant de fois qu'il le faut. ! Attention ! VIOL ! YAOI ! VIOLENCE PSYCHOLOGIQUE ! Bonus à ' Être un héro '


Voici un nouveau bonus, c'est la pluie des bonus !

Ceci est un one-shot relier à la fanfiction '' être un héro ''

 **Attention: Ce chapitre contient du viol sur mineur, de la séquestration et de la torture psychologique.**

Vous êtes prévenu

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'avait-il ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Shouto tenter de se donner la mort pour la première fois ? Eraste était cruel et sans aucune compassion, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas aimé l'idée de retrouver sans pouvoir rien faire son jouet, les veines ouvertes, le visage blanc, pâle, mort ?

Parce que Shouto était à lui bon sang ! De quel droit pouvait-il essayer de se supprimer tout seul alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation ? Il n'était pas encore lassé de lui ! Il avait encore envie de jouer alors tenter de se suicider c'était comme la pire des bêtises que le garçon pouvait faire. Et quand l'adolescent n'était pas sage, il savait comment le punir.

Ce jour là, Eraste était rentrée dans la chambre avec un sachet en plastique rempli de choses. Il souriait car ils allaient bien s'amuser. Ils allaient s'amuser aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait envie et ça serait bon. Il était brûlant d'excitation.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et rouges ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand son bourreau entra : Il était allongé, le corps et l'esprit épuisé. Il n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement. L'albinos s'était doucement placé au dessus de lui, ronronnant presque de plaisir en le surplombant.

\- Quelle froideur mon petit chat ! Tu ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder ? Un bon chaton bien dressé remuerait la queue d'excitation en voyant son maître rentrer. Susurra t-il en caressant impudiquement les cuisses nues du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, il fit semblant de ne pas le voir, de ne pas sentir la main qui fouillait entre ses jambes, Eraste s'allongea à ses cotés, sans cesser ses caresses, il l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Tu es si méchant. C'est toi qui fais des bêtises,la moindre des choses serait de tenter de te rattraper en me montrant que tu peux être un gentil garçon affectueux. Au lieu de ça, tu fais semblant d'être un bloc de glace.

Shouto ferma lentement les yeux en frémissant, malgré tout son dégoût, la main d'Eraste qui le masturbait lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur dans le bas ventre, ses jambes étaient doucement agitées de spasmes, les doigts du criminel le serrait et le caressait avec insistance.

\- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas un bloc de glace, regarde, il suffit que je te touche un peu pour que ton désirable corps de garçon se mette à brûler. C'est agréable non ? Ose dire que ça ne te fais pas du bien.

Il commença à sucer le long de sa nuque, passant avec délice sa langue sur la peau tendre et tiède, il lui susurra salement à l'oreille, tandis que l'adolescent sentait une nouvelle fois ses yeux devenir humide.

\- Je sais que tu trouve ça agréable... Je le sens avec ma main, tu as une véritable fournaise entre les cuisses. Si tu m'avoue que tu aimes ça, je serais gentil pour la première fois. Je te baiserais gentiment pour que ton corps soit submergé par le plaisir. N'as tu pas envie de sentir plus d'agréable sensation comme celle-ci ? Ne veux tu pas que je te fasse du bien pour une fois Shouto ?

Eraste souriait en murmurant ses mots, il était si follement excité. Il lui fallait un grand contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions brutales en cet instant : Il voulait le caresser, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goûter la fournaise entre les jambes du garçon avec sa langue, sentir sa queue dans sa gorge, le prendre, le baiser jusqu'à le voir s'évanouir lentement. Ce garçon était une putain de drogue dure.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie aussi, il avait envie de voir l'une de ses victimes se tordre de plaisir.

Il avait toujours violé ses victimes avec brutalité, et les jetait très vite. Mais Shouto n'était pas pareil. Il était toujours avec lui après un mois et demie de captivité, et il ne voulait pas le relâcher, il voulait le garder encore et encore. Et à présent, il fantasmait que Shouto devienne un gentil jouet tendre et soumis, qu'il se laisse prendre et qu'il en miaule de plaisir. Il avait envie de se sentir comme le maître de ce joli petit chat et non plus comme le propriétaire d'un objet inactif qui hurlait quand il le prenait. Alors il attendit une réponse, le regard avide, l'eau à la bouche.

Après un long silence, il s'impatienta, il serra le sexe du garçon dans sa main, le faisait gémir de douleur, il vociféra.

\- Répond moi quand je demande quelque chose ! Tu préfère que je continue de te traiter comme la pire des salopes à queue ? C'est ce que tu veux hein ? Petite pute !

Le jeune homme commença à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, c'était sa réaction naturelle. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui... il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il était bloqué, figé.

Eraste se releva, le lâchant soudainement, sans le quitter des yeux, il se déplaça dans la pièce pour saisir quelque chose.

\- Pfff... Bon.. au moins je n'aurais pas amené ça pour rien .

Il fouilla dans le sac plastique quelque instant, il sembla préparer quelque chose. Bien que son esprit lui criait de juste ignorer tout ce qu'il se passait, de continuer à faire la poupée amorphe. La curiosité poussa la jeune victime à se redresser faiblement pour voir ce qu'Eraste faisait. Il contempla la seringue que ce dernier tenait avec incompréhension. L'albinos étira un sourire malveillant et le plaqua contre le lit. Les yeux vairons observèrent avec peur et confusion l'aiguille s'approcher de sa peau.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire preuve de bonne volonté mon chaton ? J'arriverais à t'y forcer.

L'aiguille se planta dans sa veine et le garçon lâcha un glapissement d'horreur alors que le contenu de la seringue était doucement vidée dans son sang.

\- Crois moi, que tu le veuille ou non, tu aimeras ça.

* * *

Eraste saisit pour la quatrième fois la bouteille d'aphrodisiaque dans le sac plastique, il remplissait à nouveau la seringue. Il s'amusait. Oh bon dieu oui, quel moment de folie !

Il était nu, la queue toujours en érection. Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ? Au moins quelque heures ! C'était déjà la quatrième dose qu'il donnait à Shouto ! Il souri, bon sang pourquoi n'avait-il pas fais cela plus tôt ?

Il se tourna vers le lit et dégusta la scène des yeux : Shouto haletait, le corps couvert de transpiration, l'entrejambe humide, il serrait les cuisses, se tordant de plaisir, gémissant de façon obscène, sa voix sensuelle emplie de désir et d'envie, son corps était brûlant. Il avait l'air d'une pute qui ressentait un terrible besoin urgent. Besoin qu'Eraste ne se privait nullement de lui donner. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui afin de lui injecter une nouvelle dose d'aphrodisiaque. Après quoi, l'albinos posa la seringue plus loin avant de dire en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Alors mon petit chaton, près pour un nouveau round enflammé ?

Shouto ne répondit que par des halètements qui sonnaient comme des supplications : Il était incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérente, il avait l'impression d'être fou. Comme si les besoins que réclamait son corps à cet instant surpassaient sa conscience. Il brûlait à chaque effleurement, sanglotait pour une caresse, il se sentait tellement... tellement vide entre les jambes.

Eraste lui écarta les cuisses sans aucune résistance, déposa fiévreusement un myriade de baiser le long de l'une d'elle.

\- Tu es si beau... Oh oui. Une merveille ! Je devrais te filmer pour te mettre sur un site porno, je suis sûr que tu ferais un carton.

Il mordit la peau sans retenu, satisfait de voir que la drogue était si forte que le garçon continuait de gémir d'extase. Il lécha le sang comme si c'était une friandise précieuse en murmurant.

\- Tu imagines ? Tout ces gens qui se masturberaient en admirant ton charmant corps de catin. ça ne te ferais pas plaisir hein ?

Le regard humide du garçon lui donna un frisson d'excitation le long du dos. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, il se plaça à son entrée et le pénétra, glissant en lui avec aisance. C'était tellement brûlant, tellement bon !

Shouto lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir, se sentant happé peu à peu par l'extase alors que le sexe généreux de son ravisseur s'enfonçait de toute sa longueur à l'intérieur. Eraste était fou de ce genre de son, il aurait pu aller jusqu'à l'enregistrer pour pouvoir l'écouter en boucle. Il commença à se mouvoir au rythme qui lui plaisait, il aurait pu être doux où violent, la réaction du garçon aurait été la même : il aurait crié, gémit, il halèterait, le corps de plus en plus affamé, de plus en plus débordant de désir. L'albinos augmenta rapidement la cadence, le labourant de toute sa hargne, cherchant toujours plus la chaleur si appétissante de sa victime, se collant à lui, l'enserrant dans une poigne pleine de possessivité et d'amour malsain. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent par magnétisme, la bouche de l'adolescent fut vite assaillit par une langue humide et désireuse, guidé par son instinct défaillant, sa langue joua naturellement avec l'intruse. Il n'y a plus rien qui pouvait exister, ni ne le ramener à la raison, juste la sensation de la queue qui appuyait à chaque coup contre sa prostate, le remplissant d'un plaisir obscène qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Après un coup plus fort que les autres, Shouto poussa un cri très fort en même temps qu'il venait une nouvelle fois. Il sentait sa propre semence se répandre sur ses cuisses et son ventre. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il puisse le retenir. Eraste se retira et une nouvelle fois, il se mettait à pleurer, dévoré par la honte, plus sale, plus répugnant que jamais. Encore une fois, l'albinos posa sa maudite question.

\- Alors ! Cette fois tu vas le dire chaton ? Tu as aimé ça n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Et même si il avait envie que cela se termine, une nouvelle fois Shouto ne répondait pas. Il serrait les dents, comme si dire au criminel qu'il avait aimé ça allait lui déchirer les entrailles. Jamais... Jamais il ne pourrait le dire. L'albinos soupira.

\- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? Je vais finir par croire que tu fais ça pour qu'on continue de jouer, quel petit pervers tu es ... Peu importe, je peux faire ça autant de temps que je veux tu sais.

Il lui mordit l'oreille avec amusement avant de se relever.

Encore une fois, il reprenait la seringue et l'aphrodisiaque.

\- J'ai tout mon temps... On fera ça jusqu'à ce que tu me dise ce que je veux entendre.

Encore une fois, il remplissait l'objet de liquide.

Encore une fois, Shouto contemplait l'objet avec une lueur de désespoir dans le regard.

Encore une fois la seringue était planté dans son bras.

Encore une fois...


End file.
